


From One Monster to Another

by 206LazyBones



Series: Mystery Skulls Drabbles [1]
Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Angst, Antagonist!Lewis, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/206LazyBones/pseuds/206LazyBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Arthur wants is for Lewis to know the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From One Monster to Another

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this comic here: http://appleriddles.tumblr.com/post/102226150771/it-wouldve-been-nice-to-see-them-have-some
> 
> I don't think I'll expand upon this one. It really isn't that good. Hahaha

Arthur pressed back into the wall, heart leaping into his throat. Vivi wasn't here to save him this time. He was trapped and it was a dead end. His dead end.

“Finally...” The echoing words dripped with malice and hate. The hunter had cornered his prey. It was finally time to get revenge. To make Arthur lose everything like he had. His black heart pulsed rapidly at his breast like a war drum.

“I-”

A large hand shot forward like a cobra's strike to grab the blonde's neck, easily encircling it. “You _selfish_ fuck...” he snarled. Arthur was so small. So _fragile_. Killing him will be so very _easy_..

Fear turned his blood to ice and tears welled up. He was going to die. He knew that. He had accepted it the moment Vivi demanded they go back. (That was  _Lewis_ , Arthur. We have to get him back.) He at least... wanted Lewis to have the full story. “P-please, Lewis... Let me explain!”

The spirit's grip tightened in rage as he leaned into Arthur's personal space. “Explain  _what_ ...?” he snapped as his anger started getting the better of him. His hair started losing shape, becoming more like the fire he wielded. Sparks leapt from the misshapen pompadour, fire crawling across his shoulders and back. His palm grew hotter, burning the flesh on the living man's neck. 

Arthur grasped at the hand that was simultaneously choking him and burning him. Tears slipped down his face freely as he grit his teeth in fear and pain.

“How you took _everything_ from me? How you _robbed me_ of my own _life_?” His voice had always been deep, but it was growing deeper, as if coming from the pits of Hell itself. “Was that _really_ the only what to get what _you_ wanted? By taking it from _me_?”

The mechanic's grip weakened, eyes starting to roll back into his head. His consciousness was slipping through his fingers like water no matter how hard he tried to hang on. With the last bit of breath he had, he wheezed out one last plea. “Lewis, please... Let me breathe... Let me explain...”

The ghost glowered at him a moment, silently weighing his options. They were alone. All doors to this area were locked by his will. No one could interrupt them. Arthur wouldn't kill him a second time. He released him and spoke as the smaller gasped desperately for the air he was being granted. “You're lucky...  _Arthur_ .”

Arthur knew that. He was lucky to be given a chance to explain. Lewis could have just continued crushing his neck. Or killed him in some other gruesome manner. He brought his prosthetic to his neck, using the cool metal to soothe the burns.

“I don't think even now, that I'm _heartless_ enough to kill a “friend.” I'm not like _you._ ” Lewis felt no small amount of satisfaction as he watched the pain his words caused. Good. He wanted Arthur to know the blonde was more of a monster than the “monster” in front of him. He leaned back a little and waited expectantly to hear the bull shit story the blonde was going to spew.

It felt like his heart had been stabbed. He knew Lewis hated him. But being called heartless? He wasn't heartless! He might be to blame, but he hadn't wanted him dead! “You think I did this on purpose? You think I'd willingly kill my own friend?” He demanded, tears never ceasing in their journey down his face and into his goatee.

The stoney silence he received as Lewis continued to glare at him made something inside him break. He had been trying to hold it together for the past year. For Vivi. But that shaky support broke and brought the whole collection of emotion down on his head.

“I was possessed for fuck sakes!” He leaned into Lewis' space, emotions running high, making him scream at the ghost. “I was forced to watch you _**die**_!” 

The spirit's flames snuffed out, hair settling down to it's normal calm state. What? His glare softened, pained. Arthur... His heart lightened to a sad blue, the cracks visible again.

Salty tears kept sliding down gaunt cheeks, a sob bubbling up on his lips. “By my own hand!! Forced to live with the guilt.” He leaned back and looked down at his metal limb, holding it open, palm up.

Lewis' gaze was drawn to it as well, surprised. He hadn't noticed it before. When...? Was that the same hand that pushed him?

“To watch you bleed out on those spikes...” his fist clenched and his voice wavered, dropping in volume. He lifted the hand, staring at it. His expression and voice were haunted, as he relived the memory, the horror of the past. “To hear Vivi's scream...” Another sob and his hands came up, clutching at his own hair and yanking on it harshly. His voice rose again, hysterical, “as my body started going numb, a voice laughing in my ears!” His eyes glazed over, unseeing as he fell back into the memory.

“I'm sorry...! I'm so sorry...! I never- I never meant for you to _die_! I never-!” His arms wrapped around himself as he hunched in on himself, eyes wide. His heart was racing so fast- to fast- it was going to _explode_ \- “If I had been _stronger_ none of this would have happened!” His flesh fingers started clawing at the metal arm, catching between the plates and tearing fragile flesh. Blood smeared against the gray. “I-I can't feel my- So much blood- I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-”

Fear made Lewis' anchor flash orange in alarm and he lunged, grabbing the flesh wrist tightly, but not painfully to stop him from hurting himself more. “Artie, stop it!”

“I'm sorry,” Arthur sobbed, “I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's all my fault.”

The spirit pulled the fragile human close, arms enveloping him in protective warmth. He fucked up. He did this to Arthur. His best friend. God he was so stupid! How could he believe that sweet little Artie... who couldn't even squish an ant, was capable of murder? He had triggered a break down.

Flickering to his living guise, the ghost gently tugged Arthur to the floor, sitting with him. Leaning his broad back against the wall he had trapped the blonde against, he gathered the shaking body into his lap. “Sh... I've got you, Artie, I'm here... You're alright... You're- you're safe...” He pushed his friend's face into the crook of his neck and stroked his hair, rocking him back and forth. His sad blue heart thumped slowly against the mechanic's chest.

He hummed a soft tune as Arthur clung, sobbing against his pseudo skin. God, he was such an ass hole. Look at what he had done. His sweet baby Artie...

It felt like hours before the attack petered out and the frail body in his arms slumped. Lewis kept humming and rocking, having helped Arthur through enough break downs and anxiety attacks to know he couldn't stop yet. Even as the shaking stopped and his breathing slowed to something slow and even.

“Lewis...?” The blonde's voice cracked, hoarse from his crying.

Yes, Artie?” He pressed his cheek to the spikey locks atop Arthur's head.

“I'm sorry...” came the wet snuffle.

“I know, Artie. I forgive you. I'm sorry too.”

“Why?” He didn't lift his head. He didn't want this... dream to end.

“For... losing sight of myself. For trying to kill you.” Arthur pulled back to look at him and Lewis let him, heart clenching painfully at the sight of the damage he did. “Oh god, Artie, your neck...” He raised a shaking hand, fingertips brushing against the damaged skin. His heart cracked more at the way Arthur flinched fearfully. He didn't pull away, at least...

“I-I... I forgive you.” The blonde met his gaze easily. Wait. Was... one of his eyes tinted green? “I-I did deserve it...”

“No, no, Artie... Please don't think like that...” Lewis's brows furrowed in pain. He was a horrible friend. “Let's... go get you cleaned up and find Vivi... Okay?” He offered a weak smile. “I would rather not have her tear down my mansion to find you.”

“Yeah... okay. I-I'd like that.”

Easily, Lewis stood, Arthur still cradled to his chest. He was going to fix this. Fix Arthur. Fix them. He was going to keep them all safe. Nothing was  _ ever _ going to hurt them again.

As Lewis floated off down the hall, Arthur closed his eyes, taking in the ghost's warmth and comforting smell. Not once did he protest to being carried.


End file.
